Cold Nights in the Desert Heat
by jayfeather86
Summary: Zoro can't sleep. Ace has much the same problem, so the two find a way to pass the time together. [AceZoro. Happy birthday manlychan!]


Nights in the desert were very dark. And very cold, too, which Zoro happened to notice all too well. It had been scorching during the day, so why did it feel freezing now? He didn't understand it, really, chalking it up to the famous shitty luck of this particular pirate crew.

The pirate crew who, of course, snored loud enough to wake the dead. Zoro rolled his eyes. They had flopped in a big dog pile on top of Chopper and been snoring like a chainsaw mill ever since. He didn't know how he was going to sleep through all of this. _Real nice, you guys_, Zoro thought, rolling his eyes again and trying to find a comfortable spot in front of the fire. Of course, there were no comfortable positions when sleeping on sand, which was full of rocks and lumps and all manner of creepy-crawly insects.

He hoped one found its way into the cook's pants. That would take him down a notch or two. He snorted. That would definitely be a sight to see. One he'd pay to see, if he had any money. Zoro smirked to himself and rolled over again, shaking sand out of his scratchy desert robe. Maybe he'd have to find a scorpion and give it a little push in the right direction.

Although, Zoro thought, then he might get stung, and if the scorpion was poisonous Chopper would freak, and it would slow them down for hours while the little doctor worked to cure Sanji. He sighed. Guess that bit of entertainment was out of the question.

Now Zoro was feeling restless, and he was wide awake despite it being the dead of night. He sighed again. He had a feeling sleep just wasn't in the cards tonight. At least he'd had the opportunity to nap during dinner earlier that night.

After a moment Zoro gathered his swords and got up, brushing sand out of his clothes and glancing around the campsite. Nami and Vivi's tent was dark, which meant they were asleep, too. The cook was asleep outside the tent like some lost puppy, though Zoro just rolled his eyes at that. He decided to take a walk, both to calm his restless mind and see what might lie ahead of them in this seemingly endless sand pit.

Mindful of his swords, Zoro silenced the sheaths by holding them to his side as he carefully stepped over the tangle of limbs that was his nakama, his steps quieted thanks to the sand. He cast a last glance over his shoulder as he stepped past the fire, making sure they were all still asleep before walking out into the desert night.

It was even colder out here, and Zoro pulled his robe closed over his chest, almost wishing he had something warmer and mentally laughing at the irony of that statement in the desert. The sand sighed under his footsteps like a whisper of wind, the grains sliding over each other in each cool indent his boots made. The moon was a slender crescent that night, and Zoro was so busy looking at it that he almost didn't notice what was right in front of him.

He sensed another person near him, which stopped him in his tracks almost immediately, his swordsman's instincts primed as one hand went for his sword hilt. But when his eyes caught up with those instincts, his mind went blank and his mouth went dry.

He hadn't given a thought to where Ace had been in their campsite, or the fact that he was missing, but this was not an outcome he'd expected or anticipated… Though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight even if he tried.

The elder D brother was naked except for his orange cowboy hat, sprawled out in a relaxed pose with his desert robe underneath him like a blanket and the moonlight shining over every defined curve of muscle on his gorgeous body. But Zoro's eyes were immediately pulled lower, where one of Ace's big hands was wrapped loosely around his erection, working it with slow, lazy strokes over the smooth flesh.

Zoro tried to swallow and found his throat parched as the desert sand. He was sure he was staring quite obviously, and the throbbing erection in his pants was probably fairly obvious as well. He could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his pants already, a wave of lust coming over him like a thick, heady perfume. There was no way this is happening, the rational part of his mind told him. It had to be a dream or a trick of the desert, a mirage…

"Like what you see?" Ace's voice was low and husky and very real, breaking through Zoro's dreamy haze. He smiled, a low chuckle escaping his throat that went straight to Zoro's cock, making his groin pulse with want.

The swordsman wanted to reply, he very much did, but his mouth was too dry to form words at the moment, and his brain could hardly string them together in a sentence. All he could do was stare, gaping at Ace's naked body and shivering at the waves of heat that were rolling off him and felt absolutely delicious in the chilly desert night. He wanted to come closer, answer him, do _something_, but he felt frozen in place, like he had forgotten how to even breathe.

Ace chuckled again. "Don't be shy," he said in a low tone, his thumb playing with the head of his cock and pressing down on it gently as he sighed in pleasure. "I love company. Come and sit down."

Zoro suddenly remembered how to walk as he stumbled forward a bit, his cock shifting rather pleasurably against the fabric of his pants as he came closer to Ace, still halfway mesmerized by the sight. Some part of him was saying faintly that this was something he should just walk away from, but something else speaking much louder was saying otherwise.

He knelt down on shaky legs at Ace's gesture, and the freckled man gazed at him with dark eyes, smirking mysteriously. "You seem excited," he said with a husky laugh, glancing down at the very noticeable bulge in Zoro's pants. "Why don't you join me? I'll keep you warm." There was indeed heat rolling off Ace in waves, and Zoro felt a deep urge to get as close to it as possible.

"I… Sure," he said hoarsely after a moment, finally able to make his voice work somewhat through the haze of lust clouding his brain. It felt like a dream. There was no way someone this hot was laying here naked and inviting him to join him. Especially someone like Ace, handsome and sexy and utterly gorgeous. Just the sight of him had made Zoro's heartbeat quicken when they first met, and this was his deepest fantasy come true…

He let his robe slide off, reaching down to unbuckle his sword belt with shaky hands. How this was even happening he wasn't sure, but he knew he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. The cold raised goosebumps on his bare chest as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away, and Ace's hands running across his muscles made him gasp quietly at the warmth on his skin.

The other man had stopped playing with himself in favor of playing with Zoro instead. The swordsman could only shiver and sit on his knees as Ace's hands made him shiver in the best way, heat against the cold night making his nipples harden and every touch a pleasurable shock to his nerves. Ace's hands moved higher, one calloused palm cupping his pectoral while the other traced the long scar bisecting his chest diagonally.

"I like scars," Ace murmured as he sat up to kiss Zoro's neck, his lips hot enough to make Zoro let out a breathy moan. His fingers pinched Zoro's nipple gently, hard enough to make the swordsman twitch a little, and Ace smirked into Zoro's collarbone, where he licked and sucked enough to leave a nice purple mark on the tan skin. "I think they're hot… Especially on someone like you."

Zoro's breath caught in his throat as Ace's hands ran across his muscled back, lips on his neck and traveling slowly upwards to nibble at his ear and tug at the three gold drops hanging from his lobe. "Fuck… you're good," he breathed, feeling himself tremble under Ace's touch and bringing his arms up to wrap around Ace's neck, leaning against his shoulder while the fire fruit user trailed kissed over his neck and shoulder, pulling Zoro into his lap.

Ace chuckled low in his ear. "What can I say? I've had practice," he said in a purr, his hands sliding downward over Zoro's smooth skin to slide under his black pants and squeeze his toned ass, eliciting a gasp from the swordsman as he kneaded the flesh in his palms.

"Nngh…" Zoro couldn't find an answer to that, his brain too overloaded with sensation to find actual words. He settled for a quiet moan instead, feeling Ace's hard cock pressing against his clothed ass. It was hot, both figuratively and literally, as proclaimed by a throb of want from his own cock, and suddenly he wanted his pants off like, ten minutes ago. He started to squirm, and Ace grinned against Zoro's skin.

"How about we get these off for you?" he asked in a low voice, hooking his thumbs in Zoro's waistband and starting to shimmy his pants down lower. He unbuttoned them, laying the swordsman down on the robe he had spread out on the sand in order to slide them down his legs.

Zoro's cock sprang out, slapping against his belly gently and making him hiss at the cold air on his heated flesh. His pants were pulled off by Ace's slow, almost lazy movements, along with his boots, and set aside. This left Zoro hard and naked on his back, his cock standing straight up and begging for attention. He panted softly, looking up at Ace with half-lidded eyes. He wanted to ask for it, but he didn't want to beg or seem desperate.

Ace seemed to know exactly what he wanted, though, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Zoro and pulled him into his lap, warmth surrounding him. Their cocks rubbed together with just enough friction to drive Zoro crazy for more, and Ace was quick on the uptake, reaching down to take both their shafts in one hand and work them lazily together while he sealed his lips over Zoro's.

Zoro almost moaned into the kiss, his lips parting just enough to allow Ace's tongue to slide in while his hand worked magic on both their cocks. It was enough to make Zoro's head spin, the combination of the warmth and the cool air and the touches on his cock. Not to mention that Ace was a great kisser, one arm wrapped around Zoro's waist while the other played with his dick, thumbing his sensitive slit to smear around the clear fluid leaking from his tip. It only felt right to wrap his arms around Ace's neck and moan softly, bucking his hips into the touch as a plea for more.

It felt almost too good to even be real, although he was moaning in between making out with Ace, feeling his peak nearing as the coil of pleasure in his lower stomach tightened. He was panting into the junction between Ace's shoulder and neck as a hand reached down to cup his balls and fondle them gently, feeling almost dizzy with pleasure. "Hah… I'm close.." he panted, closing his eyes for a moment and letting Ace's touches overwhelm his mind. The unbelievable heat of his body, the kisses on his neck, the hot touch of their cocks rubbing together with the aid of a hand.

"Go ahead and come," Ace purred, his strokes getting rougher and faster as Zoro felt his orgasm building. "I plan on making you come more than once."

Zoro moaned out loud, the pace of the strokes perfect and yet maddening as orgasm approached. He was so close, and all he wanted to do now was come. "Please… faster," he panted breathlessly.

"As you wish," Ace smirked and complied with Zoro's request, jerking them both hard and fast until Zoro shuddered and moaned out loud, shooting all over Ace's hand and both their stomachs. Ace himself was close to coming just from listening to Zoro, but he held back, wanting to make sure Zoro got the most out of this experience. _He's so cute_, the freckled man thought with a smirk as he laid Zoro down on the makeshift blanket, watching the green-haired swordsman pant and stare hazily up at him in the glow of his orgasm.

Zoro was sure his brain was fried by now, feeling sticky and incredibly satisfied yet still longing for more. He had never even had fantasies that were this good, and when Ace smirked down at him with his dark eyes still filled with lust, Zoro felt a wave of excitement rise up in him. They were far from done since Ace hadn't even come yet, though Zoro would have gladly sucked him off right there and then as payment for what he'd already done.

Zoro felt his libido surge once again, unable to tear his eyes away as Ace leaned down and started licking him clean, licking the splatters of white liquid from his stomach with the sexiest expression Zoro had ever seen. He moaned slightly out loud as Ace took his hardening cock into his mouth, sucking him clean and getting him hard once again as his tongue swirled around Zoro's tip. One of Ace's hands reached up and played with his balls as well, and Zoro felt his face flush, already hard again and wanting more.

"I promise this will feel even better," Ace said, flashing Zoro a grin in the night as the swordsman felt warm fingers starting to massage his perineum, slowly tracing around his tight entrance with light, almost teasing touches. The warmth of his fingers was welcome, though Zoro had never tried anything like this with another man…

He didn't know how to feel about it quite yet as Ace's fingers played around his hole, his other hand wrapped around Zoro's cock and stroking gently but consistently to keep pleasuring him. "Just relax," he heard Ace's voice tell him, and he saw the cowboy hat being set aside as Ace's head ducked between his legs, and he had a second to wonder what was going on before something hot and wet was poking at his entrance, making him moan out loud.

Ace's tongue was very talented, much like the rest of him, and Zoro found himself unable to keep from panting and moaning, feeling the dexterous muscle licking his sensitive places in all the right ways. He didn't know why or how it felt so damn good, but he still couldn't restrain a whimper when Ace stopped, sitting back and smirking at him.

"Don't worry, it gets better," he said with a grin, pulling out a small vial of clear oil, which he poured into his palm and slicked his fingers with.

Ace must have seen the flicker of uncertainty in Zoro's eyes, because his gaze became gentle as he laid between Zoro's legs, kissing his stomach to reassure him. "Relax," he instructed, his voice silky as his slick fingers prodded at Zoro's already wet hole, and one slid inside easily, surprising Zoro somewhat with how easily it went in.

He felt a stretch and a slight burn as Ace's finger slowly pushed in and out of him, but it was more of a discomfort that quickly faded as Ace's other hand returned to his cock, stroking it slowly to occupy his mind as another finger slid in beside the first. There was no pain this time with the lube, just a curious full feeling that Zoro found he rather liked. He squirmed a bit, experimentally trying to thrust back on Ace's fingers as they scissored inside him, opening him up a bit more to fit the third finger.

Zoro had to bite his lip to stifle a gasping moan as he felt an amazing burst of pleasure from his ass. Ace's fingers had hit something he liked very much, and his legs quivered at the feeling. "Ngh… do that again," he panted, looking up at Ace, who grinned.

"Looks like I found it," he purred, curling his fingers toward himself like he had before, and Zoro felt it again, moaning out loud this time and squirming as he tried to further impale himself on Ace's fingers, which to his disappointment, were pulled out, leaving him empty and wanting.

"Hey…" He tried to protest, but Ace silenced him with a kiss to his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot to make Zoro relax.

"Just wait. You'll love this," he said in a low voice, slicking his cock with the same oil he'd used before and aligning the throbbing organ with Zoro's entrance. It slid in with silky smooth ease, and Zoro almost gasped at the feeling of being filled so completely.

Ace groaned in satisfaction, panting against Zoro's shoulder as he tried to keep from coming on the spot. _Fuck_, _he's so tight…_ He took the swordsman's shaky moan and the nails digging into his back to mean that he liked it very much, giving him a few moments to adjust before starting to move.

Zoro couldn't believe how much he was enjoying it, pleasure overloading his senses as Ace started a rhythm, strength behind every thrust that pushed deeper into him. He hadn't hit that spot yet, but Zoro knew it was there; he simply had to find the right angle.

He wrapped his legs around Ace's waist, panting and moaning in encouragement as his thrusts got harder and faster, Ace's balls slapping against his ass. He was so hot, and already he wanted to come. Ace's cock was so big that it filled him perfectly, just the right proportions of long and thick to stretch him to his limits.

"Fuck… Harder," Zoro panted, and he was a little surprised at first when Ace changed their position, sitting up and pulling Zoro onto his lap so he could slide in deeper with every thrust, his arms around Zoro's waist and their chests pressed together.

The change of position was just what Zoro needed, and soon he was seeing stars as Ace struck that special spot inside him over and over, his pace starting to fall apart as he neared orgasm. Zoro was moaning unrestrainedly by now, his nails scratching red lines down Ace's back as he pounded into the swordsman, gripping his hips and coming into him with a long, low moan as Zoro's cock shot all over the both of them once again.

Zoro's vision flickered for a moment as he slowly came down from his orgasm, dazed by the intensity of the pleasure he was still feeling in his post-coital haze. Faintly his mind registered that Ace was still inside him, and he nudged the other man halfheartedly with his elbow, not wanting to let go of his position in Ace's lap, leaning against his shoulder.

Ace sighed in satisfaction, laying down and slowly pulling out of Zoro, though keeping the swordsman in the warmth of his arms. He didn't want to ruin the post-coital moment by talking, so he simply lay there, content to cuddle the exhausted swordsman in his arms for a bit longer.

Zoro didn't speak either, and it wasn't long before Ace realized that the swordsman was already asleep. He smiled. He was tired, too, and he didn't blame the marimo for wanting to get some rest. He knew they would have to get up and get dressed and go back to the camp with the others soon, but for now they had a little time to rest and recover. Ace smiled, reaching over to grab Zoro's robe and toss it over them to keep warm. _Yeah_, he decided. _We still got time_.


End file.
